Draco the Dragon Duelist
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Prequel to GX fic. Draco Takeo, Championship duelist and archeologist. After finding two ancient artifact.[not M.Items] he is drawn into Battle City to aid the Pharaoh in his fight with Marik to save the world. Ishizu x Oc


**I do not own YGO**

**Draco the Dragon Duelist**

Chapter 1 Enter the Dragon

Yugi and Tea' walked into the museum.

"Tea' why are we here again?" asked Yugi.

"I read in the paper that there's a new exhibit on ancient Egypt, I thought we could find information on the Pharaoh." Said Tea' matter-of-factly.

"Okay." They walked to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Hey Yugi look at this tablet."

"What is it?" Yugi looked at the tablet. "That looks just like me."

"Of course it does, it is your destiny." Said a woman's voice behind them. They turned and saw an Egyptian in a long white dress standing there. She had on a golden necklace with the Eye of Anubis on it. She walked up to them. "I am Ishizu Ishtar, the curator of this exhibit. It is an honor to meet you my Pharaoh." The Puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed. He seemed to grow taller.

"You know who I am?" asked the Pharaoh. "Then what is the meaning of these tablets?"

"They are records of a Shadow Game you once took part in long ago. A shadow game that will repeat it's self in the coming tournament."

"What will happen in Battle City?" asked Tea'

"Look closer at the tablet, who is the Pharaoh dueling."

"That's Kaiba!" said the Pharaoh.

"That is the high priest Seto, the Pharaoh's greatest rival. Pharaoh you must win Battle City. The fate of the world depends on it."

"Why?"

"There are three cards, the Egyptian God cards. They have great power, and when combined with the power of the Pharaoh, one can rule the world. A great evil is trying to amass the three Gods and try to steal your Puzzle."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have seen it." Her necklace glowed slightly.

"A Millennium Item!"

"Yes, this is the Millennium Necklace. With it I can see all things past, present and future."

"Can you tell me about these Gods?"

"Yes there are three known Gods; they are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They all have great power. You must stop them from falling into evil's hands. You must win to fulfill your destiny."

'_It all sounds so important, do you think we can handle it?'_ asked Yugi asked the Pharaoh appearing next to him.

'_I think we can handle it. As long as we trust in the heart of the cards.' _Replied the Pharaoh.

"I thank you for your warning Ishizu, I guess we should be going now." The Pharaoh bowed and he and Tea' left. Ishizu walked back to her office. On her desk was a golden statue of Sobek the Egyptian god of the Nile.

"Where on earth did you come from?" she said holding the statue. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. She gasped and almost dropped the statue.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back for you?" whispered a male voice with a British accent. She gasped again, but this time in joy. She put down the statue and turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Talk about a warm welcome." Said the man when they separated. She looked into his brown eyes. He let go of her and she stepped back.

"Draco what brings you here?" she asked him. The man known as Draco was a tall man with wild brown hair, a brown leather jacket, with a black shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"I think that kiss answered your question. But actually I came to give you that statue. But who was that you were talking to?"

"That was Yugi Motou; he is the boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"So he is the one who houses the Pharaoh's spirit."

"Yes he is."

"It makes sense I would meet him now." Said Draco solemnly

"Why would that be?"

"I found something on my last dig, something that will probably change my life forever."

"What is it?" Draco took off his jacket and held up his wrists. On his right wrist was what could only be described as a bracer. It was golden with the symbol of a ram's head on top of it. On his left wrist was a similar item of dark almost black gold. A jackal's head etched into it. Small spikes sticking from both ends. Ishizu reached out to examine them. "What are they? Are they Millennium Items?"

"I don't think so. I found them on my dig at the Tomb of the Guardians. They belonged to two of the Pharaoh's most loyal bodyguards."

"But if they aren't Items what are they."

"I can answer at least that. When I found them, all of a sudden a man by the name of Shadi appeared."

"Shadi!"

"You know him?"

"He is the keeper of the Millennium Key. But what did he tell you?"

"These artifacts were made separate from the Items. Seven years after the Items were created. Holy priests began to fear that their power would corrupt those who wielded them. So they created these, the one with the ram's head is the Fist of Amun-Ra, it can negate an Items power against another, and since I wield it I'm immune to Millennium Items, and just overall protection."

"What is the other one?"

"The other one is the Claw of Anubis; it allows me to control others Millennium Items and use it against them, provided my will is stronger."

"So in other words they were made to counter the Items."

"To stop those who would use the Items for evil."

"But couldn't they just use those artifacts to overthrow the Pharaoh?" Draco shook his head.

"They were enchanted, if I were to use these for evil my soul would be imprisoned in the shadows."

"So then how did they end up in the hands of the Pharaoh's bodyguards?"

"Needless to say, when the Pharaoh found out it was viewed as treason, when they took the artifacts the Pharaoh realized that they would be perfect to protect him should the wielders of the other Items turn against him."

"But you said that it made sense that you would meet the Pharaoh now."

"Yes, Shadi told me that by finding these, it is now my destiny to defend the Pharaoh." Draco sighed. "Well it was good to see you again my little desert flower. But Pegasus wants to see me, and it's a long flight to his island."

"Wait you don't have to go. Pegasus knew you would come here first so he sent me a package to give to you, that way you wouldn't have to go all the way to his island." She pulled out a package from under her desk. Draco walked over to it and opened it. He pulled out an oddly shaped duel disk with straps on it.

"What the heck is this thing?"

"It's a duel disk; at least it looks like one."

"You're telling me I can duel with these things. I have been gone awhile, last time I checked you needed an entire arena."

"That's what you get for running off to Egypt for a year and a half."

"How does it work?"

"Well normally they go on your wrist, but it looks like Pegasus knew you couldn't where them on your wrist, it looks like this one hangs in front of you." Draco examined the duel disk.

"Duel Blazer, that's what it says underneath." He looked in the deck slot and pulled out a clear plastic card with part of a map on it. "What's this?"

"A locator card, Pegasus must have signed you up for Battle City." Draco looked at her confused. "It's a tournament Seto Kaiba is hosting, you need six of those cards to get to the finals, and also there are new rules. The game has changed a lot since you left."

"You'll have to fill me in on them; but why would Pegasus want me in a tournament?"

"Do you remember my brother?"

"Marik, yeah. What sort of trouble is he getting into now?"

"Marik has organized a group known as the Rare Hunters. They seek out and steal rare cards. But that is not even the half of it. Marik no longer wants to guard the Pharaoh's tomb. He wants to be Pharaoh; he plans on taking the Puzzle and combining it with the power of the three gods."

"What, I can't let that happen." He got up and put the blazer back in the box. "Hey there's something else in here." He pulled out a small parcel and opened it. He took out a stack of cards and studied them.

"What is it?" Draco smiled.

"My pay. Well I must be off my little desert flower, I have a tournament to win." He went to grab his jacket but Ishizu stopped him. "What is it?"

"First, you don't know the new rules of the game."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled.

"Secondly, it's been a year and a half since we last saw each other which means its been a year and a half since I've had my." She paused to consider her wording. "Needs fulfilled." She gave him a devilish smirk.

"I'll lock the door."

**5 days Later**

Draco was wandering around Battle City.

"Okay I have four Locator cards; I need two more to get to the finals." Said Draco.

"Hey you!" called a cold familiar voice. He turned and saw Seto Kaiba walking up to him. "I don't remember allowing trash into this tournament."

"It is good to see you too Seto. I haven't seen you since the world championship."

"Oh yeah where I humiliated you by defeating you like it was nothing."

"Like nothing is kind of harsh, if I say so myself. I already have four locator cards."

"Well allow me to relieve you of them right now."

"So sorry but I'm saving you for the finals."

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" they both looked to see Yugi and Joey standing there.

"Great the geek squad." Sighed Kaiba

"Ahh so I finally get to meet the great Yugi Motou in person." Said Draco

"And you are?" asked Yugi

"Draco Takeo at your service." He bowed dramatically.

"Not Draco the Dragon Duelist, you dropped of the radar after you lost to Kaiba, where were you?"

"In Egypt, I'm an archeologist you see, and I know that is no mere trinket around your neck. That is the Millennium Puzzle."

"Well what a pleasant surprise, Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou in one place, who to duel first." They looked over to see a robed man.

"Rare Hunter." Muttered Joey. The Eye of Anubis appeared on the Rare Hunter's forehead.

"Yes this is a quandary, what to take, Obelisk or the power of the Pharaoh." Said Marik through the Rare Hunter.

"How about neither." Said Draco stepping forward. "Hello Marik."

"Well if it isn't my sister's lover, out of my why. I have no time for you." he walked past Draco. Draco said something in a language Yugi couldn't understand. Marik stopped cold and turned starring angrily at Draco. "What did you call me?" Draco repeated the words. "You'll regret that." He activated his duel disk. Draco pushed the button on his blazer. Two spokes came out and fanned out into the card area of the blazer.

"I couldn't agree more, I wager two Locator Cards."

"Fine I accept you may go first."

Marik LP: 4000

Draco LP: 4000

Draco drew a card.

"My move. I play Graceful Charity." Draco drew three cards and discarded two. "Now I summon Dragon Shaman (4-1200/800) in defense mode." A man in a loincloth covered in tattoos, a dragon's skull on his head. A ceremonial staff in his kneeled on the field. "Now I activate his special ability. You see Dragon Shaman can call forth the spirits of fallen dragons. By discarding one card from my hand I can summon to the field from my grave one level four or lower dragon and I choose Luster Dragon 2 (4-1900/1600) in attack mode." Dragon Shaman got on his feet and began to dance and chant shaking his staff. A spirit came out from the grave and transformed into a crystalline blue dragon. "I play two cards facedown, and I activate the spell Mirage of Nightmare and end my turn."

"My move." Marik drew.

"Wait you forget the magic of Mirage of Nightmare, I now get to draw four cards, as long as discard during my next standby phase."

"Whatever you wish, I play the spell Cost Down, and this lowers the cost of all monsters in my hand by two till the end of the turn. Now I summon Beast of Talwar (6-2400/2150) in attack mode." The sword wielding fiend came onto the field. "Now my Beast attack his Luster Dragon." The fiend raced at Draco's dragon.

"Not so fast I activate my trap, Doble Passé; this redirects your attack at me and saves my dragon." The fiend sidestepped Luster Dragon and slashed Draco.

Draco LP: 1600

"But now the monster that I saved gets to attack you directly, so Luster Dragon attack him directly." Luster Dragon raced forward and slashed Marik.

Marik LP: 2100

"Now I activate my second facedown Emergency Provisions, by sending a spell or trap on my field to the grave I gain 1000 life points for each, so I send Mirage of Nightmare to the grave." Both spell cards disappeared in a flash.

Draco LP: 2600

"Oh you can continue your turn now."

"Fine I play two cards and end my turn."

"My move, I play the spell Polymerization, with it I fuse from my hand Lord of Dragons and a second Dragon Shaman to create Dracolyte (6-1500/2700) in defense mode!" Lord of Dragons and Dragon Shaman appeared on the field before twisting together into a man wearing a red monks robe with hood shading his face. The robe had a dragon design on it. His head bowed chanting in monastic prayer.

"What is that?"

"This is Dracolyte, a being who worships dragons, so he knows how to please his dragon lords. He knows dragons want nothing more than to battle, so his prayer lowers the cost of all dragons by one. So now I sacrifice my Luster Dragon to bring forth Kaiser Glider (6-2400/2200) in attack mode!" the bronze dragon came to the field. "Now Kaiser Glider attack Beast of Talwar." The dragon flew at the fiend.

"Fool you'll destroy your own monster."

"No it won't Kaiser Glider is not destroyed in battle by a monster of equal attack points." Kaiser Glider slammed into Beast of Talwar and destroyed it.

"I activate my trap Call of the Haunted, bring back Beast of Talwar." The Fiend reappeared. Marik smiled wickedly.

_He's planning something, I better be prepared. _Thought Draco.

"Fine I playtwo cards facedown and end my turn."

"You fell right into my trap, I sacrifice my Beast of Talwar and all the cards in my hand to bring forth Infernal Incinerator (6-2800/1800) in attack mode." A giant fiend appeared on the field. "And he gains 200 attack points for each monster you have on your field." (6-2800/1800-3200/1800)

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I activate my trap Bottomless Trap Hole, which removes him from play." A hole appeared beneath the demon and it fell in.

"No!"

"And since you discarded your hand you have nothing left."

"Fine I end my turn."

"My move." Draco drew. "I sacrifice Kaiser Glider to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (7-2400/2000) in attack mode!" the black dragon came onto the field and roared menacingly.

"Why would you sacrifice a monster for one just as powerful?"

"Simple Marik, I want to test out a new dragon, but first I play the spell Foolish Cemetery. This allows each of us to choose up to five monsters from our deck and send them to the grave. I choose five."

"I choose none, but that better be a good card in your hand, it's your last. Besides you've already summoned."

"But this is a special summon. I sacrifice Red-Eyes to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (9-2400/2000) in attack mode." Red cracks began to appear on Red-Eyes, he shattered leaving a much larger black dragon with glowing red lines on it.

"What is that fool doing, he keeps sacrificing monsters to bring out equal monsters." Said Kaiba watching from the sidelines.

"Never doubt the power of a Red-Eyes rich boy." Said Joey

"What is the point of all this? Has my sister's affections clouded your mind?" asked Marik.

"Oh but there is grand point to everything, this dragon makes Blue-Eyes seem tame, for you see he gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my graveyard, let's see, five for Foolish Cemetery, one for Graceful Charity, one from my Shaman's effect, Luster Dragon, Kaiser Glider and Red-Eyes. That's a grand total of ten, ten times 300 is 3000." (2400/2000-5400/2000)

"5400 attack points! Fine go ahead and attack I don't care."

"I'll do just that, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon finish him." The dragon unleashed a blast of flame.

"Fool, I activate my trap Mirror Force; it will destroy your dragon."

"Have you forgotten the facedown that I haveon my field? I activate Trap Jammer."

"No!" Marik's barrier shattered and he was hit by a blast of flame.

Marik LP: 0

Draco walked over to the Marik possessed Rare Hunter. His blazer shut down and folded up.

"Hand over two locator cards and your Mirror Force."

"You! Feel the wrath of the Millennium Rod!" The Eye of Anubis appeared on Draco's forehead, Yugi ran forward his Puzzle glowing as the Pharaoh took over.

"Let him go Marik!" shouted the Pharaoh. Draco chuckled slightly, the Eye shattered.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is not needed." Said Draco smugly.

"How? No one can resist this well." Asked Marik confused. Draco pulled up the sleeves of his jacket. Marik's eyes widened. "The Fist of Amun-Ra and the Claw of Anubis!"

"At least you know what they are, and now." He held up his left hand. The Claw of Anubis glowed slightly. The Rare Hunter and Marik wherever he was hiding cringed. "I use your own Item against you." the Eye faded from the Hunters head and he collapsed. "You can run but you won't hide from me." He walked to the unconscious Hunter and took two locator cards and Mirror Force he turned back toward Yugi and the others.

"Are those Millennium Items?" asked the Pharaoh.

"More like anti-Items for lack of a better name, I'll figure out a more fitting name eventually."

"That language you spoke earlier, what was it?"

"Ancient Egyptian."

"What did you say?"

"You don't want to know." He walked over to Kaiba. "Six cards Seto, one step closer to claiming your Blue-Eyes."

"You may have improved but I still have a god in my deck." Said Kaiba

"And I've spent the last year and a half in Egypt studying them, who says I don't have a way around them." He walked over to Joey. "I don't believe we've met. Draco Takeo." He extended his hand.

"Joey Wheeler, you play Red-Eyes well. That card gotten me out of some tight spots." Said Joey shaking his hand.

"You play Red-Eyes, then take this. It should help you a lot." He handed him a card.

"You sure?"

"I've got a couple of those so I don't need it." He put his jacket back on. "Well I'll see you at the finals." And he walked away.

* * *

Well there is my revised chapter. Next time it's the finals. But with the addition of Draco it's nine people for eight spots. So Kaiba decides that if Marik wants to be in the finals he'll have to duel Draco to get in. But is the one Draco is dueling really Marik. It's Draco versus Odion. 

P.S does any one remember Odion's deck.

* * *

New cards: 

Dragon Shaman: Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/4

1200/800

Effect: discard one card from your hand to bring back one level four or lower dragon from the grave to the field.

* * *

Dracolyte: Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/6 

Dragon Shaman+ Lord of Dragons

1500/2700

Effect: All dragons are treated as one level lower.

* * *

Foolish Cemetery (card created by angelofblades) 

Search your deck for up to five monsters and discard them to the grave.


End file.
